Warriors Cats Of Wolfclan: MLG Edition
by Flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: So what do you get when a author runs out of ideas, Well this... It's a little Something i through together to make sure i could still make ideas flow straight in my head, It's been a little fuzzy lately. So here you go, Enjoy this short spoof Of Warriors Cats of wolfclan And it was also a dare to make the most ed up story i could make, So don't hate comment if u don't like.


Sorry guys, I was just making sure my mind was working right, I was kinda scared it wasn't. So i wrote this mess. Enjoy this spoof of Warriors cats of Wolfclan.

Flamestar awoke from his deep slumber, His head spun as he stood up. "Ug, What happened last night, Did i get into the cat-mint again?". He looked out of the entrance of his den and saw his clan in a wreck.

Trash everywhere streamers all over the floor, The nursery on fire. "Yep, Guess i did" He layer on the ground.

Smoky smashed into his den with his eyes widened, "That was one hell of a party last night Flmaestar!" Smoky meowed. "You just a said my name wrong you know that right?".

"Yea must have cat-mint still in my system" Smoky mewed.

Flamestar looked at jaxon who was writing his stupid story furiously. "You think this is funny?, Why are you making us do such stupid things?".

Jaxon got a massive smile, "It's a spoof dumb-ass, Now lets have a flash back please!".

"And everything fades to white!" Smoky purred. "Shut up" Flamestar replied.

Flamestar's eyes hot open "It's shot you moron" He mewed. Flamestar was in his clan, A strange white fog floating around camp.

His head spun as he smelt the scent of burning cat mint, Littleflower Padded up to him with a a rolled up leaf that had burning cat-mint in it.

"Hay Flamestar, Where is your Cat-mint?" She asked. "I don't have one…" he Trailed off. Littleflower grabbed some cat-mint and rolled it up in a leaf and stuffed it in his jaws.

Littleflower lit it and Flamestar coughed as his head filled with smoke. The world spun as he became completely baked. His eyes turned a reddish color and he looked back and forth.

The world was slowly rocking left and right as he stumbled on his paws. He looked to the outside of camp and saw that the water in the creek had turned a greenish color.

He padded up to it and looked down at it. It smelled wonderful, He leaned down and started chugging it back.

The world started flashing different colors as he moved his head up. He looked down and saw a gun tied around his neck. It had a strange triangle looking thing on it.

Flamestar pulled the trigger on the bottom of the gun and shot it off into the woods. A Darkforest warrior shot out of the wood and into the sky, Rainbows exploding from his backside. The cat exploded int the air with a loud crack and multi colored sparks shot ever where.

Flamestar felt something clip on his head. A red eye glass fell over his eye and he smiled a angry/happy grin. "Alright less do this,".

He dashed off into the woods with the gun in hand and started to three sixty no scope the dark forest warriors. Cheers coming from behind him as he went on to no scope and quick scope them.

He shot and fired as much as he could blasting all the Darkforest warriors. Suddenly a massive triangle shaped shadow came over top of him.

He turned And his jaw dropped as he saw a huge illuminati Triangle hovering over the woods.

The eye in the center blinked and the triangle said "All right Darkforest master, You may have beaten my guard's But you will never destroy me!".

Flamestar pulled a cigaret out of his mouth and smiled "Alright M8, Wanna bet!". The illuminati triangle fired a red laser at Flamestar, He dodged it and fired at the illuminati with his gun.

The illuminati flashed red as he was hurt by the bullets. It grew larger and shot Flamestar out of the sky. He hit the ground with a thud and let out a snarl. He lit himself on fire and dashed at the triangle and smashed it into thousands of pieces.

PedoShrek stepped out of the ashes. His massive green hands grabbing for Flmaestar, "Man This is getting messed up" He muttered.

Flmaestar fired his gun at the ogerlord repeatedly, It flashed red over and over again before screaming "NOOOOO" As it burst into a fountain of doritos.

Somoky Dashed over to Flamestar cheating for him as the clan dashed over to the doritos fountain and ate them.

And that's the story of how Flmaestar saved The world from the ogerlord.

"AAAAAANNNNND bACK TO REALITY!" Smoky purred. "i'm Never Doing cat-mint again" Flamestar mewed.

Credits.

Director. "Sorry"

Editor. "Sorry"

Writer. Jaxon.


End file.
